Ben Tennyson (Classic)/Gallery
|-| Official Artwork= Ben 10 Ben.png|Ben 10 Original Series - Ben Ben 10 AF Ben.png|Ben 10 Alien Force - Ben Ben_UltimateAlien.png|Ultimate Alien - Ben Ben 16 year old.jpg|Omniverse - Ben (16 Years Old) 1000px-Ben 11 year old.PNG|Omniverse - Ben (11 Years Old) Future Ben.jpg|30 years old - Ben (alternate timestream) Ben10UA.jpg Ben10-logo.png 25336 376767688371 84917688371 3962207 3111390 n.jpg Ben2.jpg 4 large.jpg 5 large.jpg Ben Omniverse.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-17-13h48m34s227.png Tantrums xD.png Ben and the aliens from the original serious.png Image.jpg|Ben and the Original 10 aliens Ben-10-Alien-Force-Episode-8-What-Are-Little-Girls-Made-Of-.jpg Prototipo de ben.jpg Ben 10 cartoon prototipos.jpg Ben 10 alien force.jpg Ben10UA wp 01 1680x1050.jpg Alien.png Ben 10 Alien Force 1.jpg Wallpaper de ben 10 destroy all aliens (3).png Action pack 62.jpg 787px-Qyiq.jpg Ben 10 omniverse.jpg|Ben 10: Omniverse - Ben Ben10-1-.jpg 133001251969.png Ben10omni 490x620.jpg Ben PTE.png BenFF.jpg 185px-Ben FusionFall main.jpg Game overview ben10.png Images-118.jpeg Ben 10 years old nano.png Fusionfall - Nano Ben10.jpg BenPoE.png Ben 10 alien force vilgax attacks-wiiartwork6357ben 01.jpg Ben in Cosmic Destruction.png |-| Scenes= Hug.png Sumo ben.jpg Ultra transform.jpg Let The Games Begin.png Ben holding a pix.jpg BenLucyDance.png Lucy.png Fourarms Gwen2.png Rust Bucket Future.png Not BenVicktor.png Ben10000pic.jpg 234px-B10 28.jpg Ben_10_and_Gwen_015.png|"Hunted" Ben_10_and_Gwen_016.png|"Hunted" Tetrax_and_Ben.png|"Hunted" Tetrax_and_Ben_001.png|"Hunted" Tetrax_saves_Ben.png|"Hunted" Tetrax_and_Ben_002.png|"Hunted" Ben_10_and_Gwen_017.png|"Hunted" Max_Ben_Gwen.png|"Kevin 11" Ben_10_001.png|"Kevin 11" Ben_10_and_Kevin.png|"Kevin 11" Ben_10_and_Kevin_001.png|"Kevin 11" Ben_10_Gwen_and_Kevin.png|"Kevin 11" Ben_10_and_Kevin_002.png|"Kevin 11" Ben_10_and_Kevin_003.png|"Kevin 11" Ben_10_and_Kevin_004.png|"Kevin 11" Ben_10_and_Kevin_005.png|"Kevin 11" Ben_10_and_Kevin_006.png|"Kevin 11" Ben_10_and_Kevin_007.png|"Kevin 11" Ben_10_and_Kevin_008.png|"Kevin 11" Ben_10_002.png|"Kevin 11" Ben_10_and_Kevin_009.png|"Kevin 11" Logo_Ben_10.png Ben_10_003.png|"Side Effects" Ben_10_004.png|"Side Effects" Ben_10_005.png|"Side Effects" Ben_10_and_Max_Tennyson.png|"Side Effects" Gwen_and_Ben_10.png|"Side Effects" Red and white Omnitrix.png Ben on top of the train.png Ben_10_and_Gwen.png|"Framed" Ben_10_006.png|"Framed" Ben_10_and_Gwen_001.png|"Framed" Gwen 10 years old 009.png Ben_10_and_Gwen_002.png|"Framed" Ben_Gwen_Max.png|"Framed" Ben_Gwen_Max_001.png|"Framed" Gwen 10 and Ben.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen 10 and Ben 001.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_as_Heatblast.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_and_Ben_002.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_and_Ben_003.png|"Gwen 10" Ben_10_007.png|"Gwen 10" Ben_10_and_Max_Tennyson_001.png|"Gwen 10" Ben_vs._droid.png|"Grudge Match" Ben_10_and_Kevin_010.png|"Grudge Match" Ben_10_and_Kevin_011.png|"Grudge Match" Ben_10_and_Kevin_012.png|"Grudge Match" Ben_10_and_Kevin_013.png|"Grudge Match" Technorg_and_Ben.png|"Grudge Match" Ben_10_008.png|"Grudge Match" Ben_10_009.png|"Grudge Match" Ben_10_and_Kevin_014.png|"Grudge Match" Ben_10_010.png|"Grudge Match" Ben_10_and_Kevin_015.png|"Grudge Match" Ben_10_and_Kevin_016.png|"Grudge Match" Ben_10_and_Kevin_017.png|"Grudge Match" Ben_10_and_Kevin_018.png|"Grudge Match" Ben_10_and_Kevin_019.png|"Grudge Match" Ben_10_Kevin_11_Technorg.png|"Grudge Match" Ben_10_011.png|"Grudge Match" Ben_10_and_Kevin_020.png|"Grudge Match" Ben_10_and_Kevin_021.png|"Grudge Match" Ben_10_012.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Ben_10_and_Gwen_003.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Ben_10_and_Gwen_004.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Ben_10_and_Gwen_005.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Ben_10_and_Kevin_022.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Ben_Gwen_Max_002.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Ben_10_and_Gwen_006.png|"Ben 10,000" Ben_10_and_Gwen_007.png|"Ben 10,000" Ben_10_and_Gwen_008.png|"Ben 10,000" Future_XLR8_and_Gwen.png|"Ben 10,000" Ben_10_and_Gwen_009.png|"Ben 10,000" Gwen and Future Gwen 001.png|"Ben 10,000" Ben_10_and_Gwen_010.png|"Ben 10,000" Ben_10_and_Gwen_011.png|"Ben 10,000" Ben_10_Gwen_and_Future_Max.png|"Ben 10,000" Ben_10_and_Gwen_012.png|"Ben 10,000" Future_Gwen_Max_Ben_and_Gwen.png|"Ben 10,000" Ben_10_and_Gwen_013.png|"Ben 10,000" Ben_10_and_Gwen_014.png|"Ben 10,000" Future_XLR8_and_Ben.png|"Ben 10,000" Future_Gwen_Ben_and_Gwen.png|"Ben 10,000" Future_Gwen_Ben_and_Gwen_001.png|"Ben 10,000" Ben_without_cake.png|"Ben 10,000" Ben_with_cake.png|"Ben 10,000" Ben 10,000 Ben Gwen Future Gwen.png Ben-10-alien-force-e03-2.jpg|Ben, Gwen and Kevin 20.jpg Ben 10 Fuerza Alienigena Episodio 28 La venganza de Vilgax Parte 2 TVRip By Villi08 www clansupremo in 107 0001.jpg 38512984435955495457.jpg Ben 10 AF ep 19.PNG Ben and Julie.png Benlie.jpg Group discussion.png Ben surprised.png Ben original Omnitrix.png Hand Error.png wigilianben.PNG|Ben battled Wigsilian Org Beast Title (3).png 185px-YouTube - Ben 10 Ultimate Alien The Forge of Creation Part 1 flv snapshot 09 11 -2011 03 03 08 40 18-.jpg|16 year old Ben Ben'stemkevingwen.JPG|Ben's team Fourarms4.gif|Four Arms Transformation 3055831.jpg 3143220.png 800px-Shot01.png Bascictrain.png Julie with the remote.PNG Ben and Julie in fame.PNG UA08.png Ben Julie Hero time.PNG Benjulie.png Their first kiss.PNG Eunice and Ben about to kiss.PNG Transmogrification of Eunice.PNG Bennifer.png Bennifer1.gif Capture8.JPG|"I'm your Number one fan!" Isad.JPG Kk.JPG 683px-Ultimatrix-1--1-.png Ultimatrix error.JPG Echo Echo but not Humongousaur.png Goop but not Rath.png 16 and 36.png Height change.png Eunice Ben Simian.png|"Simian Says" Ben_with_Unimatrix_and_Ultimatrix.png|"Simian Says" Eunice and Ben 001.png Ben_and_Gwen_002.png|"Greetings from Techadon" Ben_and_Kevin.png|"Greetings from Techadon" Ben_001.png|"Double or Nothing" NRG_hologram.png|"Double or Nothing" Ben_002.png|"Double or Nothing" Ben_and_Elena.png|"The Perfect Girlfriend" Ben_Kevin_Gwen_and_Elena_in_the_Ben's_home.png|"The Perfect Girlfriend" Ben_Kevin_Gwen_and_Elena.png|"The Perfect Girlfriend" Ben_Gwen_and_Elena.png|"The Perfect Girlfriend" Ben_and_Elena_000.png|"The Perfect Girlfriend" Ben_and_Elena_001.png|"The Perfect Girlfriend" Ben_and_Elena_002.png|"The Perfect Girlfriend" Ben_and_Elena_003.png|"The Perfect Girlfriend" Ben_and_Elena_004.png|"The Perfect Girlfriend" Ben_003.png|"The Perfect Girlfriend" Let's get serious...sort of.PNG Ben_004.png|"The Ultimate Sacrifice" Crushed.PNG CARE1011011100011184 009 1280x720.jpg Green Eyes Ben.PNG Red Eyes Ben.PNG Ben_in_the_Ultimartix.png|"The Ultimate Sacrifice" Ghostfreak_hologram.png|"The Ultimate Sacrifice" Ben_in_the_Ultimartix_001.png|"The Ultimate Sacrifice" Way_Big_hologram.png|"The Ultimate Sacrifice" Ben_in_the_Ultimatrix_002.png|"The Ultimate Sacrifice" Ben_10_Photo.png|"The Widening Gyre" Terraspin_hologram.png|"The Widening Gyre" Ben Knigth.png Bengwenkevinremember.png|Ben, Gwen and Kevin in A Knight to Remember. Ben_011.png|"A Knight to Remember" Ben's_Team_and_Winston.png|"A Knight to Remember" Ben's_Team_and_Winston_001.png|"A Knight to Remember" Fasttrack_hologram_003.png|"A Knight to Remember" Sir_Cyrus_Ben_and_Gwen.png|"A Knight to Remember" Driscoll_and_Ben.png|"A Knight to Remember" Driscoll_and_Ben_001.png|"A Knight to Remember" Gwen_and_Ben_003.png|"A Knight to Remember" Kevin_and_Ben_004.png|"A Knight to Remember" Kevin_and_Ben_005.png|"A Knight to Remember" Eatle_Hologram_001.png|"A Knight to Remember" Fasttrack_hologram_004.png|"Solitary Alignment" Ben_012.png|"Solitary Alignment" Azmuth and Ben.png|"Solitary Alignment" Azmuth and Ben 001.png|"Solitary Alignment" Kevin_and_Ben_006.png|"Solitary Alignment" Vlcsnap-2011-12-01-10h21m24s175.png Vlcsnap-2011-12-01-10h21m20s137.png Img 2244 ben-10-ultimate-alien-armodrillo-transformation-coolest-and.jpg Ben_013.png|"Inspector 13" Echo_Echo_Hologram.png|"Inspector 13" Ben_and_Techadon_Weapon_Master.png|"Inspector 13" Ben_Julie_and_Techadon_Weapon_Master.png|"Inspector 13" Ben_Julie_and_Techadon_Weapon_Master_001.png|"Inspector 13" Ben_and_Techadon_Weapon_Master_001.png|"Inspector 13" Raths.jpg Ben_014.png|"Inspector 13" Ben_015.png|"Inspector 13" Bsonosja.jpg Bensdfs.jpg Ben_and_Techadon_Weapon_Master_002.png|"Inspector 13" Ben_and_Techadon_Weapon_Master_003.png|"Inspector 13" Ben_016.png|"Inspector 13" Ben_017.png|"Inspector 13" Ben_and_Techadon_Weapon_Master_004.png|"Inspector 13" Ben_018.png|"Inspector 13" Ben_019.png|"Inspector 13" Ultimatrix master control.png Ben_020.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_Kevin_Ben.png|"Inspector 13" Kevin_and_Ben_007.png|"Inspector 13" Ben Julie Kevin Gwen.jpg -El contratista agarrando a ben xD.png -Le cortara la mano a ben D=.png Ben mano techadon xD.png Jail.jpg Jen5.PNG Ben vs Overlorness.jpg|Ben vs Carl Nesmith In_the_Ben's_car.png|"Catch a Falling Star" In_the_Ben's_car_001.png|"Catch a Falling Star" In_the_Ben's_car_002.png|"Catch a Falling Star" In_the_Ben's_car_003.png|"Catch a Falling Star" In_the_Ben's_car_004.png|"Catch a Falling Star" In_the_Ben's_car_005.png|"Catch a Falling Star" Fasttrack_hologram_002.png|"The Eggman Cometh" Jury_Rigg_hologram_002.png|"The Eggman Cometh" Lodestar_hologram_001.png|"Night of the Living Nightmare" ChamAlien_hologram.png|"Night of the Living Nightmare" Ben_in_the_Kevin's_car.png|"Night of the Living Nightmare" AmpFibian_hologram.png|"Night of the Living Nightmare" Ben_008.png|"Night of the Living Nightmare" Ben_009.png|"Night of the Living Nightmare" Ben_010.png|"Night of the Living Nightmare" New Episode 2.jpg Ultimate4.png Ultimate14.png thedreameater1.PNG Vilgax car rip.jpg AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Ben and tak.PNG Bascictrain.png teamVSenemy.png Ben launch.jpg Kevin and symbol 002.png Eatle_Hologram.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1" Jury_Rigg_hologram.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1" Defeated_Ben_10.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2" Ben_005.png|The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2 Ben_006.png|The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2 Ben_007.png|The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2 Benlie kiss.png Yaka.png Benjamin.jpg Ben Omniverse fall.png BenOmniverseTrix.PNG BenGwenKevin.PNG Ben and Rook 2.PNG Ben_Gwen_Goodbye.png Rook and Ben running.PNG Ben166.PNG Do I knwo you.PNG Ben really.PNG Ben first time to see rook.PNG Benverse.PNG Ben Omnitrix omniverse.PNG Ben and Zombozo omniverse.PNG Gwen and Ben Omniverse.PNG Kevin and Ben Omniverse.PNG Ben omnivers young.PNG Young ben omniverse.PNG Poker face.png Ben 10 omniverse 2.PNG BEN TENNYSON.png Ben_and_zombozo.png Ben with aliens.png Ben scared.png Ben in Bellwood.png Ben ready to rumble.png Ben eyebrows cocked.png Ben makes a landing.png Ben acrobatics.png Ben choosing a hologram.png Ben going through secret entrance.png Ben slapping Omni.png Ben bolting.png Rook and Ben running.png Stunned Ben.png Soin XLR8.png Slo.png Lodestar mid transformation.PNG Octopussy.PNG Rook n Ben escape.png Gross.png Grosser.png Tantrums xD.png Smoothie.png Images-133.jpeg Bb.png Way Big U.A. Original Four Arms and Gwen.png The omnitrix in 3d.PNG The fourarms in 3d.PNG Family tennyson in 3d.PNG Family tennyson in 3d happy.PNG The omnitrix 3d2.PNG Bens in destroy all aliens.PNG Wildmutt icon in Ben 10 Destroy All Aliens.jpg Fourarms destroy.png B.png BenDAA.png BenDAA2.PNG BenDAA1.png Ben10movie2.jpg Ben 10 live.jpg Ben10AS Wpaper Ben 1024x786.jpg BenDAA5.png BenDAA8.png BenDAA7.png DAA_Gwen_and_Ben.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Ben.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Ben_001.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_and_Ben_001.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_and_Ben_002.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Ben_002.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Ben_003.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Ben_004.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Way_Big_and_Ben.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Ben_005.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Ben_006.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_In_school.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_In_school_001.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Teacher_and_Ben.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Ben_007.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Ben_and_Cash.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_and_Ben_003.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_and_Ben_004.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Tetrax_and_Ben.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Tetrax_and_Ben_001.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Tetrax_and_Ben_002.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Tetrax_and_Ben_003.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Tetrax_and_Ben_004.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Tetrax_and_Ben_005.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Tetrax_and_Ben_006.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Retaliator_and_Ben.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Retaliator_and_Ben_001.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Ben_008.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Retaliator_and_Ben_002.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Retaliator_and_Ben_003.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Retaliator_and_Ben_004.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Tetrax_Ben_Gwen.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_and_Ben_005.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_and_Ben_006.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_and_Ben_007.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_and_Ben_008.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Ben_Gwen_Azmuth.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Ben_Gwen_Azmuth_001.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Ben_Gwen_Azmuth_002.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Retaliator_and_Ben_005.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Ben_009.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Ben_010.png|"Destroy All Aliens" That-alien-form-looks-different.jpg 250px-Ben Tennyson Proposal 1.png Generator-Rex-and-Ben-10-square-up.jpg Ben, Rex.... y Bobo.PNG Ben Rex chaquetas invertidas.PNG Ben y Rex despidiendose.PNG Ben-2.JPG Change.JPG Screenshot2011-11-25at81848PM-1-.png No-maybe-fourarms-600x291.jpg Ben10 Profile.png CARE1011291100011530 028 1280x720.jpg|10 year old Ben in Generator Rex's art CARE1011291100011530 016 1280x720.jpg CARE1011291100011530 032 1280x720.jpg Ben wearing rex's jacket.png|Ben wearing Rex's jacket Coming Soon Trailers Pictures and News9.png Heroes-United-Ben-.jpg Ben 10 GR HU.png Ben 10 GR HU1.png Ben 10 GR HU2.png Seriously-no-one-knows-you-600x294.jpg Coming Soon Trailers Pictures and News7.png Coming Soon Trailers Pictures and News6.png Butt.jpg Heroes-United-has-us-look-back-at-other-crossovers.jpg HU_Ben_Tennyson.png HU_Ben_Tennyson_001.png HU_Ben_Tennyson_002.png HU_Ben_Tennyson_003.png HU_Big_Chill_Hologram.png HU_Diamondhead_Hologram.png HU_Four_Arms_Hologram.png HU_Big_Chill_Hologram_001.png HU_Shocksquatch_Hologram.png HU_Ben_Tennyson_004.png HU_Rath_Hologram.png HU_Upgrade_Hologram.png HU_Rex_and_Ben.png HU_Upchuck_Hologram.png FF NewsImage null void.png Ben tutorial.PNG FFstatue Ben.PNG|Statue of Ben in Fusion Fall Vlcsnap-2010-10-25-20h10m17s192.png Ben tennyson PTE.jpg Punch-Time-Explosion-Ben.jpg Funny dialogue.png Omnitrix crystal.png Ben entering small space.png Ben n Rook game.png |-| Merchandising= Ben10d89348s8d834.jpg Aztak.jpg Ben10b89348s8d834.jpg Scan11.jpg 51 ZnLqRQTL. SL500 AA300 .jpg Ben-10-alien-force-doom-dimension-2.jpg Nuevas imagenes de B10 Omniverse.png Ben toys.jpg Ultra Ben Toy.jpg New ultra ben.jpg Ben 10 ultimate alien ben tennyson toy.jpg Spin prod 624420401.jpg Spin prod 624419201.jpg Spin prod 624420201.jpg Ben 10 Alien Force - Soccer Ben-800x800.jpg 5 figure pack.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Browse